


The Calling

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: As a sailor Rowan Whitethorn has weathered his fair share of storms out at sea as well as on land. A good deed goes awry and it turns out he is about to face his most dangerous storm yet.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

A storm on land was different to a storm at sea. On land the ground beneath the feet of First Mate Rowan Whitethorn didn’t tilt and buckle. The slickness of the ground didn’t threaten to throw him into the sea with one wrong misstep. On land he enjoyed the howling of the wind and bite of the rain on his skin when he walked through a storm. A storm at sea meant death.

Rowan walked the length of the beach, feet sinking into the wet sand. He was on his way home, thunder had been rumbling, lightning was threatening to start. The world had been lit by some within the clouds and he wasn’t stupid enough to be out here when the lightning started to strike the earth.

Another rumble of thunder, lightning cracked and spider webbed across the sky. Rowan looked up the beach and his heart jumped to his throat. The flash of light illuminated a human form further up the beach. He was running, hoping he could help whoever had been washed ashore during the storm. As he got closer another flash of lightning lit up the world for half a heartbeat. It was a woman.

Rowan willed his feet to move faster on the soft sand. She wasn’t moving as the world broke and thrashed around her.

“Miss! Miss!” He called as he got close, his voice drowned out by thunder.

He reached her, her face slack, golden hair soaked and stuck to — Rowan adverted his gaze. She was completely naked. He bent down, keeping his gaze on her face and put his hand close to her nose and mouth. She was alive. 

Taking off his cloak he draped it over her then scooped her up in his arms. He didn’t know how or why she ended up on the beach, naked and half dead. But he wouldn’t let her die.

He carried her to his apartment, grateful for the private back entrance he paid extra for. His crew mates occupied the rooms around him, many of them lit by candle light. Trying to navigate the stairs with the dead weight in his arms was precarious, but Rowan made it to his door which he thankfully had left unlocked when he had gone on his walk.

The few candles were still burning as well, lighting the room in a dim light. He laid the woman on the old couch and stepped back. It the better light she was devastatingly beautiful, he was struck dumb.

But then she started to stir her face pained. “Water.”

Her voice was pained, hoarse, raspy. Like she severely in need of… water.

He dashed to the kitchen, filling a glass with water from the old tap, and brought it back. Rowan crouched beside the woman and lifted the water to her lips. She turned away.

“Miss, you need to drink,” Rowan urged.

Still she turned away, face contorted in pain. “Water, please.”

“I have some right here for you,” Rowan said.

But the woman arched off the couch, his cloak coming dangerously close to slipping from her. Her eyes squinted open, and Rowan caught sight of a brilliant turquoise.

“A tub, I need water, please,” she gasped.

Rowan’s brow furrowed in confusion. She needed a bathtub? Why? Why wasn’t she drinking when she was asking for water.

The woman hissed, almost inhumanly. “Tub. Water. Now.”

Not understanding the whys of her demands, Rowan did as she said anyway. He picked her up and took her to his small bathing room and placed her in the bath, putting the pug in place. He worked his cloak from around her then turned the tap on. The water dripped over her shoulder and she sighed, then moaned, a sound that had his cheeks flushing.

The water began to rise higher and higher, and the woman’s face became more relaxed, almost blissful. Then Rowan stumbled back and hit the doorframe as her body began to change. Scales started to appear on her legs. Turquoise edged with gold. Her legs fused together, those dazzling scales joining and overlapping. Then a finned tail flicked over the bath, and the thing reached a hand behind itself to turn the tap off.

Rowan backed out of the room, terrified half out of his mind. There was… there was a he didn’t know what in his bathtub. What in the name of all the Seas had he done?

~~~~~

Rowan eventually fell into a fitful sleep that night, trying to ignore the creature in his bathroom, but a pounding knock of his door had him startling awake. The offender didn’t bother waiting for an answer before trying the handle. Rowan had forgotten to lock his door last night, evident from the way Fenrys walked into his apartment.

“You should lock you door, Whitethorn,” he said. “Storm knocked out my plumbing. I’m using your bathroom.”

Rowan threw his blankets, “Wait!”

But Fenrys ignored him. “I’m never living on the ground floor again. On a scale of one to ten, how- what the hell.”

Rowan was a step behind Fenrys as he came to the doorway of the bathroom. The creature was awake and on seeing them she turned her beautiful face towards them and smiled, pointed teeth showing. Rowan unconsciously to a step back.

“Hi. What was that about scales?”

Fenrys whirled, turning to face Rowan.

“No, please first answer why there’s a fishperson in the bathtub.”

“I’m a siren,” the said fishperson answered, her voice lovely as any song, and both Rowan and Fenrys couldn’t help but look at her again. “And I’m in the bathtub so I don’t dry out.”

Rowan swallowed. It seemed a storm on land could bring death after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin looked over at the two very handsome men gawking at her from the doorway. The one with the golden curls was probably the most beautiful human she had ever seen, he didn’t shy away from her intense gaze or the fact a killer creature was mere feet away from him. The other one though, her saviour with the silver hair and green eyes, she could see the flush on his cheeks as he adverted his eyes away from her.

She lent her arms on the edge of the tub, letting her claws and the otherworldly webbing between her fingers be on display, their eyes going wide as the sight. Aelin gave them another smile, a bearing of her pointed teeth more than anything, just to see them squirm. And squirm they did to her utter delight and Aelin let out a bright musical laugh allowing her siren voice to come out just a little, drawing the handsome men to her once more.

“I promise I won’t bite,” she said sweetly.

She bit at them in the air and that had them breaking out of their trance. Men, they were too easy.

The beautiful one turned to the handsome one. “Why is there a siren here?”

The handsome one gaped like a guppy. “The storm… it was washed up… I didn’t…”

The poor thing was floundering, she didn’t blame him, but she did take offence at being called an _it_.

“It is a she thank you very much. I washed up on the beach and my lovely eyed saviour over there brought me here,” Aelin explained with a wave of her webbed hand, both of them eyeing her sharp claws.

“What are you going to do with it?” The beautiful one asked, eying her again as if he couldn’t help but look.

Aelin flicked her tail in annoyance. “I don’t think it’s up to him,” she snarled. “I’m a sentient creature with my own wills a desires,” she softened her voice on the last word, and they were drawn to her again. She was like a cat playing two delicious mice. “I think I’ll decide what I am to do next.”

The golden one laughed. “You can’t stand on fins.”

Aelin flicked her eyes to the handsome one and gave him a terrifying smile as he flushed a beautiful shade of crimson.

“Fins, no. But legs…” Aelin lent her head back against the tub and pulled up on that well inside her. Her skin tingled and itched as she forced her transformation, her scales faded away and then she was waving two bare legs above the water. “You’ll find that my legs work very well.”

Her rescuer looked as though he was about to hurl up the contents of his stomach, the other one just gaped.

“Why don’t you ask me what I’d like to do?” She said sliding her legs back into the water and sitting up, coming dangerously close to exposing more than human sensibilities were accustomed too.

The green eyed one stepped forward and slammed the door, making Aelin cackle.

~~~~~

Rowan could feel the sweat on his hand as he gripped the door handle. He had brought a deadly creature into his house and now he didn’t know what to do with it.

“So when you found her on the beach, I’m assuming she was in human form?” Fenrys asked and Rowan nodded. “Completely naked?”

Rowan nodded again. _What was he going to do?_

Fenrys laughed, sitting on the edge of Rowan’s bed. “Mother’s tits. That thing is going to kill us.”

Fenrys wasn’t far from wrong, they were sailors she was a siren. How many men had she lured to dangerous seas and pulled beneath the waves to be drowned? On the most basic of levels they were enemies.

“What do I do?” Rowan asked.

Fenrys slapped his knees, “Well I guess we ask her what she wants, seeming as it’s not some illiterate fish that you’ve brought back. Shall we offer her some clothes and she if she wants to talk?”

“I don’t have anything for a woman here,” Rowan said. Fenrys gave him a look, it didn’t take long for Rowan to take his meaning. He went to his draws and pulled out a shirt and a towel then he went back to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Come in,” the siren’s voice sung out. Rowan felt himself being compelled, he fought against it, fought against the undeniable lure of her voice. But he couldn’t. How was he supposed to?

He opened the door and she looked at him with those stunning eyes.

“I’m glad to see that you’re not here to impale me,” she said with a sultry smile. Then she looked him over, her eyes roving over his entire body. “At least, not yet.”

Rowan’s clenched his jaw, feeling colour bloom on his cheeks under her appreciative gaze.

“Here’s a towel and something to wear. Dry yourself off and come out,” Rowan said as he set the items down.

The siren grinned at him then started to stand, not waiting for him to leave the room. As quick as he could Rowan ducked out the bathing room. He rubbed a hand over his face.

Fenrys stayed sitting on the bed while Rowan leaned against the back of the couch, watching the door. The siren was taking her time and his patience was wearing thin. She couldn’t stay here, she would have to go back to wherever she came from. Or the other option was to kill her… but Rowan was fairly certain that would do more harm than good. The door open and the siren strutted out as if she were wearing the finest clothing instead of his old shirt that barely brushed her thigh. Fenrys eyes went wide, Rowan felt his do the same. The siren all but preened are their attention. She’d smoothed back her damp hair from her face, showing off he beautiful face. God’s everything about her was beautiful…

Rowan shook his head. This allure was all just part of her magic he needed to ignore it, needed to keep his head.

Rowan spoke without looking her in case she try and bewitch him. “We’ll take you back down to the beach and you can —“

“No.”

Rowan looked up then, she was smiling, with human teeth this time. It had his heart stuttering for a heartbeat before he choked out, “No?”

The siren glanced around the room then her turquoise eyes met his. “I think I’ll stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

The handsome one’s face went hard, seems he was done being flustered. Pity. Aelin was thoroughly enjoying making him blush. Although the day was young, there was still time.

“What do you mean stay?” The handsome one said through clenched teeth. 

“I mean,” Aelin said as she walked slowly around the small space. This place certainly wasn’t the grandest human dwelling she had been in, but considering the circumstances that might be best. “I think I would like to stay in this lovely little town for a while. See what it has to offer.”

Aelin glanced at the handsome one, giving him a heated glance through lowered lashes. That delicious pink tinted his cheeks again and she grinned. She walked over to the counter where he obviously prepared his food, not looking at either of the men as they no doubt exchanged meaningful glances. Instead Aelin looked at the shelves and counter, looking for something to eat, she grabbed an apple and turned around just as the beautiful one spoke.

“What do we get out of it?”

Ah, there it was. Exactly what she had expected, humans were all the same. Greedy, taking the advantage where they could get it.

“Many things wash up during a storm,” Aelin said. “Maybe even more with some encouragement.”

The two men looked at her, dumbfounded. She sighed dramatically as she took a bite of the apple.

“What I’m saying is,” she said around her mouthful of fruit. “Is that I can give you precious things to sell, pearls and gems and whatnot. In exchange, you let me stay.”

“How will you get us these things? You didn’t exactly have anything on you when I found you,” the handsome one said.

Subconsciously Aelin’s hand played around her neck, feeling a phantom weight, but she smiled at him knowing he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

“I hoped you enjoyed it,” Aelin said with a wink. The beautiful one barked a laugh from where he still sat on the bed. “If we go down to the beach I can show you. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“In return for what?” The handsome one demanded.

Aelin rolled her eyes and started to walk through the door. “I thought we established that. I stay. But I’m sure you’ll only agree to that once you have proof that I can deliver. So shall we stop wasting time and go down to the beach?”

The doorknob was in her hand and Aelin was about to turn it when the handsome one spoke again. 

“Wait,” he said, like he was startled by something. “You need pants.”

Aelin turned to him slowly, smiling broadly and she let the smallest amount of her siren voice come through as she said, “Are you sure about that?”

~~~~~

That voice was death, a soft, sweet death that told him he would enjoy meeting his end. Rowan hated what it did to him, he hated the way this… _thing_ had got under his skin so easily. He was not inexperienced with women by any means, but the siren made him feel as though he was seventeen again, fumbling his way through his early dealings with pretty women. And by the gods, she knew it. He had had enough. 

Rowan went to his drawers and pulled out the first pair of pants he found and grabbed a worn belt from another and all but threw them at her before he opened the door she was standing near himself, grabbing his cloak from where it hung by the door. 

“We’ll wait outside,” he said and he heard Fenrys follow him. They waited on the landing by the stairs, a cool breeze pulling at his hair. 

Fenrys let out a low whistle. “That was insane.”

Rowan was inclined to agree. 

They didn’t say anything else and it was only a few moments before the siren walked out dressed in his clothes. Despite them being far too big for her, she wore them well. She had tucked his shirt into the pants that she pulled high up on her waist, secured with the belt. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, the pants to her ankles, her feet bare. She crossed her arms as she surveyed the two of them.

“I believe we should have a proper introduction,” she said and looked at Rowan. “I can’t very well call you the handsome one every time I want your attention.” 

Fenrys let out a sound of offence. “If he’s the handsome one, then who am I?”

The siren turned to him and gave him a simpering smile. “The beautiful one.”

That damned voice again. Fenrys looked as though he was ready to melt at her feet.

Rowan cleared his throat. “I’m Rowan, he’s Fenrys. Can we go now?”

The siren tsked, her tongue clicking. “So rude. I’m not given your last names and you don’t ask to know mine. I’m a little hurt, Rowan.”

Something low in his gut _tugged_ with the way she said his name. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” She asked, brilliant eyes wide, the picture of innocence.

“Stop bewitching us with your voice,” Rowan said.

She smiled sweetly at him. “I’m not sure if I can help it.”

Rowan didn’t say anything else and he started down the stairs. 

“My name is Aelin, by the way!” She called after him.

Fenrys wisely kept by Rowan’s side as they walked down to the beach, the siren — _Aelin_ he supposed — walked a few paces behind them. Fenrys took a step closer, leaning in so their company wouldn’t be able to hear what he said.

“Are we really doing this? What if she’s just leading us down to the water so she can drown us?” Fenrys hissed.

Rowan pulled his cloak tighter around him, there was still a chill in the air after last night’s storm. “Then we stay away from the water.”

They walked over the small sand dunes, sparse grass growing in random places. To their left were rocks that broke this stretch of beach from the next, to their right was miles of pale yellow sand interrupted by the main dock of the small town they lived in. Both he and Fenrys stopped, but Aelin walked right past them to the shoreline. She seemed to hesitate before she crouched down, letting the waves wash over her feet and hands. After a few moments she walked out of it again, sitting on her knees beyond the read of the waves. Rowan gave Fenrys a confused look and they both walked forward.

“What are you doing?” Rowan asked, stopping a little ways from her.

Aelin didn’t look away from the sea as she said one word. “Waiting.”

Rowan couldn’t be bothered to deal with her cryptid words, so instead he left her to her own devices. The storm had been ferocious, the waves had reached far beyond the usual tidelines. It wasn’t uncommon for Rowan to come out scavenging after a storm, his pay as the member of a crew of a merchant vessel only went so far, so extra funds were always welcome. Fenrys left him and went to talk to the siren while Rowan walked the beach looking for anything of value. He kicked at the sand but all he was finding was rocks and seaweed. He kicked at a clump of sand and hit something solid. Crouching down Rowan brushed away some of the loose sand and picked up a disc encrusted with hard sand. He was about to start brushing it off when he heard Fenrys let out a startled laugh. Rowan slipped what he held into his pocket and stood up to see what the commotion was about. Squinting he saw that little figures bobbed out in the surf, ducking under the surface and reappearing. Rowan decided to walk over and get a better look at what was going on, and as he got closer he realised what they were. 

They were otters.

~~~~~

Aelin had been ecstatic when she discovered that there were otters nearby, they were one of her preferred sea critters to deal with. She was worried that without her amulet she might not be able to reach anything that wasn’t close, but she still had enough power to call out to them. Eight of them swam closer to shore, things grasped in their little paws. The beautiful one, or Fenrys as she should probably call him now she knew his name, looked as though this was the most fantastic thing he had ever seen.

“Did you call them?” He asked just as the first of the otters started to bound across the sand.

“I did,” Aelin said and the otter dropped an oyster by her feet before going back into the surf. Then the rest of them did the same. “Knife?” She asked Fenrys, but he shook his head.

She turned to call out to the other one, but he was standing only a few feet away. “You have a knife, sailor?”

Rowan bent down and pulled a small knife from his boot. Aelin tried not to be impressed. He threw the knife towards her and it landed in the sand near her hand. Not bothering with thanks Aelin picked it up and began to shuck the oysters, each one holding a pearl. It didn’t take long for the otters to return with more, no doubt knowing exactly where to go. Aelin handed Fenrys what she found and was getting a nice pile when some of the otters began to hang around, paws tapping at her knees or running circles around her. She chanced a look at Rowan, even his hard face looked amused. 

Aelin lifted the shell off an oyster to find oyster meat inside instead of a pearl and the otter at her knee squeaked excitedly. She smiled as she offered it the meat and picked up the next oyster to be opened. Again it was just meat. Aelin passed it to an awaiting otter and moved on to another in search of a pearl. It had a pearl, but the one after was meat again.

“You lazy bastards,” Aelin said laughing. “Making me do the work for you. I know you can tell which ones are meat and which ones are pearls.”

Her only answer was high pitched squeaks, making her laugh harder. Aelin shucked the rest of the oysters, sharing out the meat and handing Fenrys more pearls. She was on the last one when one of the smaller otters came up to her, carrying a small emerald and dropped it in her lap.

“Very good find, my friend,” Aelin said as she stood, emerald and pearl in her hand. She walked to the water's edge. Her powers searched for when the otters lived, and she found it, they sheltered just beyond the rocks. “Hide whatever else you may find. I will come find you.”

The otters squeaked and swam into the ocean, their heads bobbing in and out of sight, and Aelin gave them a wave of farewell. She smiled to herself when she thought about the next step in her plan. Turning around she found Fenrys showing Rowan the pearls and Aelin walked up to them, dropping the pearl and emerald she held into Rowan’s hand. He looked up at her.

“There will be more, but I am hoping this is enough to prove myself,” Aelin said as she slipped her hands into the pockets of the pants she wore. 

Fenrys was grinning but Rowan's jaw was clenched again, she mused that he might break his teeth doing that. 

“Well?” She demanded.

“You’ve done what you said, you can stay,” Rowan said, hand closing around what was in his palm.

“About the particulars,” Aelin said. “I’ll be needing somewhere to stay.”

“I believe there’s a room empty --” Rowan started but she cut him off.

“A lone woman in a small coastal town would never do, a little dangerous if you ask me,” Aelin said. “I would like to blend in, not stand out. A woman on her own draws far too much attention.”

Both men looked confused but it was Rowan who spoke.

“What is it that you propose then?” He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Simple really, and indeed a proposal,” she said, her voice soft and captivating. To her utter delight she saw Rowan bristle as he tried so desperately to fight her gods given allurement. “I will be your wife.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan had misheard, he was sure of it. No way had this siren just proposed that they become husband and wife just so she could stay here in this tiny, no consequence of a town. It was preposterous, he wasn’t about to marry this creature. And he was going to tell her as much.

“I’m not marrying you,” Rowan said.

The siren — _Aelin_ — rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying we get married legally and officially. I’m just suggesting a little game of pretend, in repayment for what I can offer you. Give me a few more days and I can give you five times that amount of what you hold in your hands.”

“You’re being truthful? You can really do that?” Fenrys asked, his eyes alight with hunger and anticipation.

“Oh, I promise,” Aelin said with a lovely smile.

“This won’t work,” Rowan added through gritted teeth. “It is a ridiculous plan.”

“I beg to differ,” Aelin said, turning that smile on him, her eyes knowing. “Shall we discuss it back at your quaint apartment? It won’t be good for me to be spotted.”

The siren didn’t wait for either of them to reply before she was walking back across the beach. Fenrys followed without hesitation and Rowan doubted that he needed to be compelled by her power to do so. Rowan moved a moment later, easily catching up to his golden-haired friend.

“Just think about it Rowan,” Fenrys hissed. “We could move out of those dingy little rooms. I could live somewhere where the plumbing won’t get knocked out by the storms. Who knows what else, depending on how much she can get us.”

“It won’t work,” Rowan said again. “There are far too many holes in the story. Why would my wife just suddenly appear? Where did she come from?”

Fenrys just shrugged at that and they walked the rest of the way back to Rowan’s place in silence. Aelin was a little ways ahead of them but didn’t bother to wait before striding up the stairs and through the door into his apartment. When Rowan stepped through his doorway he expected to find Aelin standing in the middle of the room or seated on the couch. But she wasn’t. Instead she was on his bed, one long leg thrown over the other, sitting there like she owned it. 

“Alright, gentleman. I have some questions.”

~~~~~

Aelin had spent most of last night formulating this plan as she soaked in the bathtub. There were a few particulars she needed to work out, but that would all depend on the information she would garner from these two handsome human’s. She leant back, her hands keeping her propped up as she gave her company a charming smile. Fenrys smirked back at her, but the other one just scowled.

Grumpy bastard.

“I have assumed that you two are a part of the crew of a merchant vessel, am I correct?”

They both nodded.

“Where did you last visit for more than a day?” Aelin asked.

They were both silent for a moment as they thought, then to her surprise it was Rowan who answered. “Rifthold.”

 _Perfect_. Aelin had visited Rifthold before, many years ago but she had gained enough knowledge that she could pass off as a resident. 

“When does the next ship dock here coming from Rifthold?” Aelin pressed.

Again another pause and Fenrys answered. “Tomorrow morning.”

Even better. “This is my plan. I will arrive tomorrow on the ship from the ship from Rifthold. Ah, don’t interrupt,” Aelin said as she held up a hand up to stop Rowan from speaking as he opened his mouth. “I will appear to arrive on that ship, under the guise of being your wife. You frequent Rifthold enough that it is believable that we courted. Secretly of course, because my father was unhappy about the match but fortunately for us my father recently passed. On your last visit we could wait no longer and we wed, although I waited to close up my affairs and to sell almost all I had to pay for a voyage here.”

“Your mother?” Rowan asked, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

“I would assume she is dead as well,” Aelin said. “Any other threads you’d like to pull at?” Fenrys raised his hand. “Yes, beautiful?”

He winked at her, then said. “Why him? He’s obviously not keen.”

Aelin eyed the man with golden hair, dark onyx eyes and golden-brown skin. He was undoubtedly beautiful, and if she did choose him they would have plenty of fun in just about every sense, but there were things the other one could offer. Things like a level head, discretion and a private entrance to his apartment. So her sights were unwaveringly set on Rowan, his handsomeness was just another benefit. But she wasn’t about to admit all that to them.

“It is my life’s purpose to torment men. You would enjoy it far too much,” Aelin said as she smiled, holding Fenrys’ eye. “Him on the other hand.”

They both looked over at Rowan to find him scowling. That had Aelin tipping her head back and laughing. The tormenting had well and truly already begun. 

~~~~

As the siren’s laughter rang through the apartment Rowan felt his scowl deepen. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Was money really worth this? To falsify a marriage between himself and this creature. The pearls and single emerald were still a heavy weight in his hand. They were all beautiful, they would fetch a fair price when he sold them, but was money worth his sanity?

Looking around he noted his threadbare couch, his lumpy uneven mattress, the cheap candles that burned with an unfavourable smell. Maybe his sanity could last, but she hadn’t said for long.

“How long do you intend to stay?” Rowan asked and Aelin looked at him, something like triumph shining in her eyes.

“Weeks, a few months at most,” she told him.

Rowan most definitely could last that long.

“Fine,” He said. “But we’ll be siblings. Not husband and wife.”

Her brow furrowed. “We look nothing alike. It would never work.”

“Cousins then,” Rowan suggested.

“Still no family resemblance, and we’ve met a bunch of your cousins,” Fenrys added and Rowan sent a scathing glare his way.

“Who’s side are you on?” Rowan asked.

Fenrys shrugged. “Just thought I’d point out the obvious flaws.”

It was silent again and Rowan could feel Aelin’s gaze on him, burning into his skin.

Then he finally said, “Fine.”

This time she clapped, as if this was the best news she had ever heard.

“Well, I suppose I should let you get to it then,” she said.

Rowan looked over at the creature now lounging on the bed. 

“Get to what?” Rowan asked.

“Well, I’ll need clothes of my own as I’m assuming after you gave me this dashing outfit to wear you don’t own any clothes for a woman. I’ll need clothes unless you’d rather greet your wife while she’s wearing nothing but her skin,” Aelin said casually.

“Now that would be a sight,” Fenrys muttered and she sent him a vulgar gesture.

Rowan mused she’d probably start a riot if she did that, considering what he had seen briefly last night. He didn’t say anything as he stood up and went to the door, indicating to Fenrys that he should follow. Rowan held the door open for his crew mate but then he another moment lingered.

“Don’t leave the room while I’m gone,” Rowan said coldly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Aelin said as she stretched out on his bed.

“Don’t answer the door, either,” Rowan added.

“I do know how to b discreet, just so you’re aware,” Aelin said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. “I tend to only make my entrances dramatic.” She paused as Rowan glared at her, then a wicked smile spread over her lips. “Try not to buy anything too ugly. I look best in blues and greens if that helps.”

Rowan rolled his eyes and went to step through the door.

“Don’t forget about undergarments,” she added almost sultrily and it brought Rowan up short.

“What?” 

“Undergarments. I’ll need those too, unless you’d rather I go without. Which is perfectly fine with me.”

Rowan’s cheeks heated and he didn’t know what to say in reply. So he began to shut the door, the siren’s laughter chasing him as he did so.

~~~~~

Fenrys had come with him to get the pearls valued and appraised. The merchant was very impressed with the quality of them, offering them a decent price in exchange. He split the money with Fenrys before he headed to the clothing store in town. The emerald he kept, just in case something went awry and he needed it later. He hoped desperately that Remelle wouldn’t be the one working the shop today as he stepped through the doors, but it seemed his luck had well and truly run out.

“Rowan!” Her shrill voice called to him as he walked through the door, the bell tinkling. “I have not seen you in such a long time. How have you been?”

“Well,” was all that he replied with.

He and Remelle had been together for a season. When the autumn and winter storms got too fierce he and his crew spent a lot of time on land. Times where he got bored and restless and looked for distraction and entertainment. Remelle was beautiful and supplied plenty of both. But he had called it off once spring had come, but still she chased him, desperate to have what she couldn’t.

“What can I help you with?” She asked, stepping out from behind the counter.

“I’m fine to browse on my own,” Rowan said stiffly, and Remelle managed to take the hint.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” she said.

Rowan nodded and turned towards the women’s section. He could practically feel Remelle’s eyes on his back, no doubt burning with curiosity. Almost blindly he picked two blouses off the rack barely looking at the details of them, then he went over to the skirts and picked two. A blue and a green one to be exact. He also chose a straw hat that was accented with a green ribbon that matched the skirt. Then for good measure he also decided to purchase a nightgown. A simple white thing, long sleeved and would probably hit about her knees. Lastly he grabbed a plain, brown cloak that would be good in the changing weather.

He took the items to the counter and saw Remelle’s eyes dart between the pile and him. Rowan could sense the questions on the tip of her tongue, knew she was dying to ask why he needed these items. But there was more that he needed…

“I will also need a few sets of lady’s undergarments,” Rowan near whispered.

Remelle’s eyes went wide, her mouth opened. Rowan did not want to hear what she had to say. 

“Extra coin if you don’t ask me why or any questions along those lines,” Rowan said and placed said coins on the counter.

Remelle eyed the coins, then when she looked at him again she had a benign, unfeeling smile on her face. “Do you have a preference for colour?”

“Practical and plain is enough,” Rowan explained. 

Remelle nodded, “Of course, one moment.”

Remelle disappeared from sight and Rowan sighed and rubbed at his face, determined to only show his discomfort when he was alone. Soon enough Remelle was back, carrying a package wrapped in a thin paper. 

“Is this all I can get you?” She asked, far too sweetly to be sincere. 

Rowan shook his head. “That’s it.”

Remelle folded and packed up the items, tying them into a bundle wrapped in brown paper. She told Rowan the total and he nearly choked in the amount. The cost of the clothes and the extra he owed her for her silence almost depleted all the money he managed to get from the pearls. Rowan mumbled his thanks and left, glowering at his situation. The money Aelin had promised better be worth all this discomfort and inconvenience. Because at the moment it all seemed like an unnecessary nuisance and a pain in his ass.


End file.
